1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organic compound and an organic light emitting element including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element is an element including a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer arranged therebetween. When an electron and a hole are injected from the pair of electrodes, an exciton is generated in a light emitting organic compound of the organic compound layer, and light is emitted when the exciton returns to the ground state.
The organic light emitting element is also called an organic electroluminescent element or an organic EL element.
The recent advances in the organic light emitting element are remarkable, and a high-speed response, thin, and lightweight light emitting device which can be driven at a low voltage and which has various light emitting wavelengths can be formed.
Heretofore, creation of novel red light emitting organic compounds has been energetically carried out. The reason for this is that in order to provide an organic light emitting element having a higher color purity and a higher efficiency, it is believed that the above compounds must be created.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-272866 has disclosed a condensed polycyclic compound (a-1) as a red light emitting material.

However, although the condensed polycyclic compound a-1 emits light in a red spectrum region, the light emitting efficiency and the color purity thereof are not satisfactory.